


Barefoot

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DEREK IS OBLIVIOUS, Funny, M/M, Pre-Slash, stiles is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles had thought that the incident with the jacket had been bad, but that was before Derek came down the stairs in a soft shirt and loose sweatpants without socks.





	Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> So technically this started with a little blurp about Derek's shirts, and then went on to cover his jacket and then barefoot just really fit into that as well, so I continued it. Day 5 will be for this as well.
> 
> This was written for the Inktober for Writers thing, day 2, and the word was 'barefoot'.

Stiles was offended.

He was offended by t-shirts. And long arm shirts. And sweaters. He was offended by blue shirts and red ones and especially ones with thumbholes. He was offended by v-necks and round necks and everything that opened at the throat. It didn’t matter if the shirts were tight or loose and comfy looking, Stiles was offended.

Basically, he was offended with everything Derek wore.

It would have been easier to deal with him half naked to be honest, Stiles could handle the muscles on full display, he got used to them.

But these shirts, they were his worst enemies. They offered tantalizing glimpses of collarbone and a long throat and chest hair.

And then there was the forearm business, when the sleeves were rolled up and there was hair and muscle and hands attached to them.

It was ridiculous, is what it was, and Stiles would die if Derek kept it up with his shirt wearing.

~*~*~

“What are you doing?” Derek asked when he came down the steps and found Stiles staring at his jacket.

To be honest it was more of a glare than anything else.

“What did my jacket ever do to you?” he continued when Stiles only groaned at him.

“It knows what it did,” he grumbled and didn’t actually take his eyes off it.

It was a malicious piece of clothing and Stiles hated it.

Hated the way it clung to certain shoulders, highlighting their width, complemented certain complicated eyes, softly brushed against a certain neck and how in general it looked really damn good on a certain someone.

But most of all Stiles hated the way Derek loved it and never took a step outside the loft without that damn jacket ever.

“Did it gain sentience while I wasn’t looking and strangled someone?”

“I wish,” Stiles mumbled while he dropped his head in his hands. “Then I could burn it.”

“You are not burning my jacket,” Derek stated. “I like that jacket.”

“I know,” Stiles wailed and made a noise like he was hurt.

“You are strange,” Derek huffed before he made his way to the door, offensive jacket hugging his shoulders in the most delectable way.

And accentuating his ass. Stiles was going to die.

~*~*~

Stiles had thought that the incident with the jacket had been bad, but that was before Derek came down the stairs in a soft shirt and loose sweatpants _without socks_.

Stiles tried to suppress his groan, but going by the strange look Scott threw him, he was only partly successful.

Stiles was pretty sure that Derek and Scott were talking about the recent attacks and that Stiles was supposed to pay attention but he was transfixed with Derek’s toes and the way the hem of the pants fell over the bridge of his foot.

Scott eventually elbowed him in the side and Stiles shook his head, answering Scott’s unasked question if anything was wrong and clearing his head.

He got this. No way were some feet going to bring him down.

And he totally got it, right until Derek started to walk away from them and Stiles noticed how his heel was covered and he actually stepped on the hem every other step.

Stiles was so screwed and these pants and sockless feet were ridiculous and mean.

Before he could tell Derek as much Scott steered him out of the loft.

“Dude, what is wrong with you?” he asked once they were out of earshot.

“This was rude beyond believe and it should absolutely be forbidden for Derek to be barefoot at any time ever,” Stiles said instead of a real answer.

“What?”

“His toes. Did you see his toes. They are all delicate and cute and peeking out from his sweatpants and how do you expect anyone to function while being around that. And the sweatpants. They were too big. He looked comfortable and he was stepping on them. _Stepping on them_. This is an affront to humanity and it is never allowed to happend again,” Stiles continued to ramble.

Stiles was lucky that Scott had been his friend for so long because he just rolled his eyes and let Stiles continue his rant on the unfairness that is Derek Hale in whole and particularly his sweatpants and bare feet. It was nothing but rude.


End file.
